


Antares

by Deadlihood



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Fantasy, Alternate Universe- Royalty, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlihood/pseuds/Deadlihood
Summary: Heeyeon's father throws a tournament. The prize? Her hand in marriage.





	Antares

Heeyeon was sweating.

The velvet gown her mother had chosen for the tournament was sticking to her skin damply under the noonday sun. Fanning herself with the lace fan she’d brought along wasn’t really helping. Out on the field, a row of knights were preparing themselves for another melee.

“How many more groups are there?” She asked lowly.

There was a creaking noise as Junghwa shifted in her seat. “At least three, milady.” Heeyeon stifled a groan. There was no end to this torment. Not that she was particularly eager to see the end of the tournament. Her parents had promised her hand in marriage to the winner. It was probably going to be some overmuscled lord who thought too highly of himself.

The knights clashed, over and over again, slowly weeding out to the best of the best. One knight in bronze armor stood out each time, easily defeating his competitors. He was skilled with the lance and the sword, it seemed. Heeyeon shifted uncomfortably in her seat. There was probably her future husband.

“Gods, what if he’s horrible?” Heeyeon whispered to Junghwa. “What am I going to do?”

“Breathe, milady.” Junghwa squeezed her knee beneath the folds of her dress. “It might not be so bad.”

The people in the stands were cheering for the knight in bronze as he faced off against an absolutely massive knight in silver armor. They paced around each other on the green field, testing the other’s boundaries.

The silver knight had size on his side, but the bronze knight was incredibly fast. He seemed to flit around his opponent, searching for a hole in his guard. Heeyeon thought she might faint. How could her parents think that marrying her off to the finest knight was a good idea? He could be awful and she would have no say in it.

When the bronze knight won, Heeyeon’s heart swooped into her stomach. Here was the moment of truth, the moment when she’d see her future husband’s face for the first time. She prayed for the best even as she dreaded the worst.

“I now present the winner of our tournament, and the winner of my daughter’s hand!” Heeyeon’s father was saying out on the field. “What is your name, Sir?”

A hush fell over the stands when the knight took off his helmet and shook out long dark hair. The face under the helmet was elfin, with almond shaped eyes and a soft mouth.

“Queen Hyojin, my lord,” the knight proclaimed.

Heeyeon fainted.

\--

“What are you doing still in your robe?” Junghwa scolded as she swept into the room. “You should be getting dressed for dinner. Where is the maid?”

“I sent her away,” Heeyeon said. “I couldn’t take her chattering.”

Junghwa’s eyes softened. “I’ll help you, milady.” She was gentle and quiet as she helped Heeyeon into the crimson dress trimmed with pearls. The material curled around her bodice and opened to a wide bell of a skirt. She would be the talk of the room.

Heeyeon still couldn’t believe she was engaged, and to a woman, no less. Her father had been unable to back down on his promise; Hyojin had won the tournament fairly, and she had her own kingdom to boot. So here Heeyeon was, dressing for her engagement feast and trying very hard not to melt down. There was little Junghwa could do for her, which pained her lady in waiting. Junghwa had been there for everything, had soothed every hurt and wiped away every tear. Now she had to watch in silence as Heeyeon took deep, calming breaths, her eyes betraying how nervous she actually was.

Heeyeon sat on the pouf by the fire, drawing her skirts up to her knees so Junghwa could wrap the ribbons of her slippers around her ankles. The red satin ribbons looked like wounds on her legs. Heeyeon scolded herself. She was just making her nerves worse for no reason.

“How do I look?” Heeyeon asked, turning in a circle.

“Like a princess, milady.” Junghwa reached out and adjusted the rope of pearls around Heeyeon’s neck. “Now let’s go, before someone starts to wonder where you are.”

Heeyeon’s father was a high-ranking lord, and he’d gone all out for his daughter’s engagement feast. Jugglers and minstrels wandered between the crowded tables to entertain the guests as they ate. Firebreathers took their places in the corners. Roasted peacocks and marzipan houses, a whole boar and exotically spiced dishes lay on the tables. All around, there was the clatter and noise of many people eating, drinking, and laughing together. All fell silent when Heeyeon came down the stairs.

“Lady Heeyeon,” an attendant called out to the room. Heeyeon held her head high and concentrated on not tripping over her slippers as she walked across the room to the high table. Her parents were already seated on one end, and Hyojin was sitting in the middle, an empty place next to her.

Hyojin had flouted custom once again and was wearing a spectacular jacket of midnight velvet embroidered with constellations and a pair of black breeches with her tall boots. She seemed to favor men’s clothes, Heeyeon had noticed in the week that Hyojin had been staying with them. Crowning her dark hair was a diadem of diamonds and gold, the center wrought into a sun.

Heeyeon took her place next to Hyojin with as much grace as she could muster. Hyojin gestured lazily with one hand for the crowd to go back to eating. Heeyeon was grateful that fewer eyes were on her now, although she could tell her parents were paying very close attention.

“How are you enjoying your stay with us?” Heeyeon asked softly. They had hardly spoken in the time they’d been engaged. They’d been attending different events celebrating their engagement or Hyojin had been shut up with Heeyeon’s father, talking about gods knew what.

“It’s been…enlightening.” Hyojin smiled and Heeyeon felt a little like a mouse in a cat’s paws. “And you, Lady Heeyeon? Do you look forward to moving to my castle?”

“I do, actually.” Heeyeon had always wanted to see more than her little part of the world; this was her chance, even if it came with the caveat of being married.

A lord that Heeyeon didn’t recognize took Hyojin’s attention for the rest of the dinner. Heeyeon picked at her food and wished the night was over.

But the night couldn’t end without dancing, and the crowd called for Hyojin and Heeyeon to dance together. Hyojin allowed herself to be coaxed into it; Heeyeon thought someone might have to drag her down to the dancing floor. But she couldn’t make a scene, so she took Hyojin’s offered hand and let herself be led. They took their positions, Hyojin’s hand resting on her waist.

“Relax, Lady Heeyeon,” Hyojin breathed in her ear as the music started. Heeyeon started and nearly tripped. If it hadn’t been for Hyojin’s steadying grip, she would have fallen to the ground. Heeyeon felt her face turning as red as her gown and tried her best to hide her face in the shoulder of Hyojin’s jacket.

It took an eternity for the night to end; Heeyeon took her leave as soon as she was able, practically sprinting back to her rooms. Junghwa followed not far behind, dismissing the maid to help Heeyeon undress herself.

“Was it so bad?” Junghwa asked, taking the pins out of Heeyeon’s hair. “She seems nice enough.”

“She _seems_ , Junghwa. I don’t know if she’s secretly a beast.” Heeyeon huffed. “All I’ve done is embarrass myself in front of her, ask her dumb questions. She probably thinks I’m an idiot.”

“Well, she’s agreed to marry you. You’re her idiot now.” Junghwa’s smile was all that kept Heeyeon from bursting into tears.

“Gods, I’m going to be married to her. For the rest of my life! What’s going to happen to me?”

“Nothing bad, I promise. I’ll be with you every step of the way, watching over you.” Junghwa smoothed Heeyeon’s hair with one hand, looking at her in the mirror. “You’re going to be just fine.”

“I hope you’re right.” Heeyeon let Junghwa undress her and got into her night clothes. Junghwa climbed up onto the bed with her, pulling the covers over them both. It was like when they were younger, curled up together and giggling stories to each other.

It soothed Heeyeon to know that no matter what, Junghwa would be with her. She wouldn’t have to face the future alone.

\--

The wedding went off without a hitch. Hyojin and Heeyeon vowed in front of the gods and a priestess that they would love and honor each other for the rest of their lives. Heeyeon was given a wedding ring of opals crowned with diamonds; Hyojin received a ring set with rubies and sapphires. It was a man’s ring, but for a woman who had been married in breeches, it seemed fitting.

The wedding wasn’t what Heeyeon had feared. Of course she had been nervous about stumbling over her words and making a fool of herself, but nothing could be as terrifying as her wedding night. She and Hyojin had been separated at the feast. Heeyeon had returned to her chambers alone to wait for Hyojin. She wished for Junghwa’s company, but her lady in waiting couldn’t be here for this. So she changed into her night clothes and waited.

It was nearly midnight when Hyojin arrived. She knocked first, which surprised Heeyeon. A queen didn’t need to knock.

“Come in,” Heeyeon called in a wavering voice. Hyojin walked in slowly, took off her boots near the door. She seemed to be ignoring Heeyeon’s presence completely as she carefully folded her jacket and breeches, undid the buttons on her frilled shirt. It wasn’t until she was in her night clothes that she spoke.

“I’m going to be frank with you, Lady Heeyeon, as I hope you will always be with me.” Hyojin sat on the end of the bed near Heeyeon’s feet. “My people need a queen, a feminine hand. That’s all this is. You will never be forced to share my bed, or bear children. You will reign as a queen and you will be free.”

Heeyeon swallowed hard. This didn’t sound so bad, but there had to be a catch. “That’s it?”

“I hope in time we can grow to be friends, but we need not be lovers. Although,” she looked at Heeyeon in a way that made her flush red, “I have won myself a beautiful bride.” She patted Heeyeon’s foot under the covers. “Sleep well, my queen. We have a long journey ahead of us.”

\--

“If I have to sit in this carriage another minute, I’m going to go crazy,” Heeyeon complained, kicking her legs childishly. “How much longer?”

“At least another day, my lady.” Junghwa didn’t even open her eyes. She’d been trying to nap for the past half hour while Heeyeon whined about being cooped up. They’d been traveling for three days to reach Hyojin’s kingdom, trapped in the carriage for most of it.

“I want to ride. There must be a horse I can ride.” Heeyeon stuck her head out the window of the carriage and yelled to the driver to stop. The whole procession creaked to a stop.

Then there was the arguing about whether or not it was seemly for her to be riding a horse instead of sitting in the carriage. One of the chaperones Heeyeon’s father had sent with them was deadset against Heeyeon riding.

A clattering of hooves announced Hyojin’s arrival. She was sitting astride a massive stallion that snorted and pawed at the ground impatiently. “What seems to be the problem?”

“I want to ride,” Heeyeon said before the chaperone could break in. “I’m tired of sitting in the carriage.”

Hyojin’s lips curled into a smile. “If my lady wishes to ride, then ride she shall.” Hyojin called for a horse to be brought for Heeyeon. It took all of her willpower to not stick her tongue out at the chaperone as she was helped onto the horse.

Heeyeon was a little surprised when Hyojin hung back to keep pace with her instead of riding at the front of the procession as she had been for the past few days.

“What do you think of your new land?” Hyojin asked, gesturing at the thickly wooded area they were riding through.

“I think I haven’t had much of a chance to see it from inside that carriage. But it’s beautiful,” she added hastily. Hyojin laughed.

“It’s true, you’ve been cooped up. I assumed you’d prefer the carriage. Forgive me, my lady.”

“There’s nothing to forgive, I’m not much of a rider.”

“Then I shall teach you to ride. After your coronation, of course, when no one can argue with you about whether or not it’s _seemly_.”

Heeyeon felt a little bit of affection bloom for Hyojin. Maybe being married to her wouldn’t be so bad after all.

\--

 _That’s much heavier than it looks_ , Heeyeon thought as the crown was set upon her head. Hyojin preferred diadems and smaller crowns, but for her queen, there was a massive crown set with emeralds, the gold twisted to resemble vines of ivy. It took all of Heeyeon’s poise to hold her head straight under the weight of it.

“Queen Heeyeon!” A cheer went up from the crowd. Heeyeon had been surprised how accepting the court was that Hyojin had come back with a wife; then again, when Hyojin had had herself crowned king, they must have expected something like this would happen.

Heeyeon stood on the dais in front of the court, her heavy ceremonial robes tumbling from her shoulders and her head held high. _A queen,_ she thought. _I am a queen._

Unfortunately, being queen meant she was at the mercy of the court when it came to feasts. Hyojin was lounging in her chair, drinking wine and enjoying herself. Heeyeon had been talked into leading a dance. Her dancing master had been thorough, at the very least, and she didn’t make a fool of herself, but she still would have preferred to have stayed up on the dais with Hyojin.

It was very late when Heeyeon returned to her new apartments. She had a separate space from Hyojin as part of their arrangement. They were lavish, and yet comfortable. Hyojin had explained that the queen’s apartments had been meant for her before she had crowned herself king, and that she’d decorated accordingly. Heeyeon was grateful for them, and that Junghwa had a room so close by. Her lady-in-waiting was ready to help her out of her gown.

“So you’re a queen now,” Junghwa said, starting to brush the curls out of Heeyeon’s hair. It had been so long since they’d been put in that they were starting to fall a bit anyway. “How do you feel?”

“Overwhelmed, mostly. Hyojin needs me to do everything a queen is supposed to do and I don’t know most of it.”

“That’s what advisors are for. And I’m sure she isn’t going to leave you out to dry, she’ll help you.” With a final pass of the brush, Junghwa stepped away. “There. Are you tired?”

“Exhausted.”

There was a knock at the door and then it opened, revealing Hyojin. Junghwa excused herself quietly.

“You did well this evening,” Hyojin said, perching on the edge of the bed. “You should be proud of yourself.”

“You mean it?” Heeyeon tugged at her robe self-consciously.

“I told you I’d always be honest with you, didn’t I?” Hyojin patted the bed next to her. Heeyeon crossed the room slowly, feeling the weight of the moment on her shoulders. They were alone in a bedroom for the first time since their wedding night, and Hyojin was looking at her like _that_.

So she sat down next to Hyojin and didn’t flinch when she took her hand, didn’t mind it, honestly. It was kind of nice to have her hand held. And Hyojin wasn’t ugly, by any means. There were many things worse than being married to Hyojin.

 _Married_ , she reminded herself. Sometimes she forgot that she had vowed to be with Hyojin for the rest of her life.

“Do you like me?” Heeyeon blurted out. She immediately felt silly for even asking.

“Of course I like you, Heeyeon. What’s not to like?” She squeezed Heeyeon’s hand. “Why do you ask?”

Heeyeon couldn’t bring herself to ask it. It was just too stupid to even vocalize. “I don’t know. Just wanted to know, I guess.”

“Well, now you know.” Hyojin squeezed her hand one last time. “Get some rest. This has been one long day.”

Heeyeon obeyed, blowing out the candles and getting into bed. The bed felt too large and empty with just her in it. She wished for Junghwa, no, not Junghwa. For Hyojin.

\--

Heeyeon’s life fell into a kind of routine fairly easily. She rose every morning and read letters from all over the kingdom while she ate her breakfast. Then she met Solji, one of her advisors, to go over what needed to be done that day. Then there were meetings, audiences, and more meetings. After lunch, she’d meet Hyojin for riding lessons. There was a stable master who could have taught her, but she preferred Hyojin. They’d ride for a few hours out in the country side, just enjoying the exercise and each other’s company.

They’d grown closer as friends now that they’d been married for a few months. They usually took their dinners together and spent time together in the evenings, before returning to their separate bedchambers. It was an easy marriage, overall.

But Heeyeon had found herself wanting a little more out of it than just a friend. She’d wanted to ask for a kiss the night of her coronation but hadn’t had the courage. Now she did.

Hyojin and Heeyeon were sitting on the couch in Hyojin’s outer chambers, reading books together. Hyojin was half propped up in her lap, engrossed in the novel she was reading. Heeyeon mustered up her bravery and tapped Hyojin on the nose to get her attention.

“What?” Hyojin asked, looking up at her.

 _Don’t chicken out now,_ Heeyeon scolded herself. “Will you kiss me?”

“Why?”

“Because…because I want you to.”

“That’s an excellent reason.” Hyojin sat up, readjusted so they were sitting side by side. She slipped her hand into Heeyeon’s hair, cupping the back of her head. Their first kiss was a gentle press of lips on lips. Heeyeon liked it, wanted more. She chased after Hyojin when she started to pull away, practically crushed her mouth to Hyojin’s. Hyojin kissed her back just as intensely, almost feverishly.

Hyojin’s hands found their way to Heeyeon’s breasts, squeezing lightly and thumbing over her nipples. The sensation made Heeyeon gasp a little, and Hyojin growled at the sound.

“If we’re going to keep going, we need to go into the bedroom,” Hyojin said. Heeyeon nodded, rendered mute by the idea. Hyojin locked the door behind them for good measure, helped Heeyeon unlace the back of her dress so she was in just her shift. The fine linen crumpled under Hyojin’s weight as she lay on top of Heeyeon. The press of their bodies together was delicious, even through the layers of fabric. The push-pull of their hands on each other was just as good. Hyojin allowed herself to be undressed until both of them were naked.

“I want to taste you,” Hyojin murmured against Heeyeon’s neck, sucking at the skin just beneath her ear. Heeyeon let out a whine of agreement. Seeing Hyojin kneeling between her legs nearly killed her, she wanted so badly. At the first touch of her tongue on her, Heeyeon whined, digging her fingers into Hyojin’s hair.  

Hyojin ate her out with enthusiasm, teeth, tongue, and lips all working together to unravel Heeyeon. One hand snuck up her body to play with her nipple. Heeyeon had never thought that sex could feel this good, not that she had any experience to draw on. She’d always thought it was something women did because they had to. But she was married to a woman, not a man. And she was married to Hyojin, who was going to kill her if she didn’t stop sucking on her like that.

When Heeyeon came, embarrassingly quickly, it was with a stifled cry. Hyojin didn’t move, just kept languidly running her tongue over her until Heeyeon stilled finally.

“Delicious,” Hyojin purred, and if Heeyeon’s cheeks hadn’t been flushed already with exertion, she would have blushed. Heeyeon finally noticed that Hyojin’s hand was between her own legs, working over herself.

“Let me?” Heeyeon asked shyly. She didn’t have the slightest idea of what she was doing, but if Hyojin had made her feel so good she wanted to do the same. Her hand was clumsy at first, but she followed the sounds that Hyojin made to find out what she liked. Eventually Hyojin’s thighs clamped around her hand and she shuddered through an orgasm.

They lay back together, half-curled around each other, their bodies pressed skin to skin. “I knew marrying you was a good idea,” Hyojin giggled, pressing her lips to Heeyeon’s bare shoulder. “When did you start?”

“Start what?”

“Start feeling for me.”

Heeyeon did blush then. “I don’t know. Sometime when we were out riding together.”

“I knew on our wedding night that I was going to fall for you.” Hyojin wrapped one arm around Heeyeon’s waist, pulling her closer. “You were so sweet and shy, I could just tell.”

“Then we’re going to do this? Be lovers?”

“I don’t see why not. We’re already married,” Hyojin pointed out. “You’re my queen, and I vowed to love and cherish you in front of the gods. I don’t intend to go back on that.”

“Neither do I,” Heeyeon admitted.

“Then we’re agreed.” Hyojin snuggled her face into Heeyeon’s neck. “Wives in every sense of the word.” Heeyeon mumbled her agreement, feeling sleepy in Hyojin’s warm embrace. There would be time to figure out their relationship more, to learn more about each other. There would be time to be queen and king. If Hyojin was by her side, she was sure they could do anything.


End file.
